Shared Enemies
by yellow 14
Summary: Set between the episodes The Great Witch Invasion and Fire and Ice in Season 1. A witch and a fairy have to share a room.


Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: Set between the episodes The Great Witch Invasion and Fire and Ice

Faye Lillylace lay one her bed trying to get to sleep.

She really should sleep, she told herself. It had been a long day and the Army of Darkness would almost certainly attack again.

She tossed and she turned in her comfortable, familiar bed, but still she struggled.

She gave up.

Sleep was obviously not coming and personally she blamed it on her newest roomate. The one sleeping in the opposite bed to her.

She peered over at her new roommate, with her long purple streaked hair and fishnet stockings. SHE of course was having no trouble sleeping. SHE was a witch. SHE didn't have to worry about being attacked in her sleep by fairies. They had even welcomed them into the school when they escaped Cloud Tower.

"I know you're staring fairy," the witch said and Faye jumped.

"What!?"

"I can't get to sleep either," she continued as she sat up. "So how about we talk."

"Talk?" Faye asked with an incredulous look on her face. The witch frowned.

"Yeah, talk. Introduce ourselves, be nice to one another. You know, the things that you fairies do," the witch said with a slight look of distaste. "It's got to be better than just pretending to sleep and staring at each other."

Faye raised an eyebrow. Fairies and witches ACTUALLY talking and NOT trying to hurt one another? It was practically unheard of!

The witch sighed and extended her hand.

"Hi, I'm Anna Darkmore," she said. Faye continued to stare. Anna sighed again.

"Look, we're all in the same boat here. It's not like there's any point trying to hurt you or anything."

"You're a witch," Faye pointed out and Anna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. That's witch, not stupid," Anna replied and Faye raised an eyebrow.

"For all I know, you could be trying to curry favour with those three outside."

Anna rolled her eyes once more.

"You're almost paranoid enough to be a witch," she said with a hint of contempt. "You think I stand to gain anything by helping those idiots outside? Darkness makes no sense without light and visa-versa."

Faye raised her eyebrow again. That was...interesting. She shook Anna's hand.

"I'm Faye. Faye Lilylace," she said and she pulled her hand away. Anna rolled her eyes once more.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly thrilled about having physical contact with you either," she said in a slightly deadpan voice. "We're supposed to be enemies after all. Yet here we are, sharing a common foe."

"Witches and fairies don't normally get on," Faye pointed out and Anna smirked. "You attack us and we fight curse, we cure. You bring out darkness, we bring out light."

"Hey, the universe needs a little darkness. Besides, not everyone deserves a happy ending." Faye opened her mouth to argue, but Anna pressed on. "We can't all be happiness and light and cuddly like you lot."

"What's wrong with being nice though?" Faye asked and Anna chuckled.

"You fairies aren't exactly nice to us," she pointed out. "Leaving us out whenever you do anything, especially with the boys from Red fountain."

"Hmm...didn't your headmistress try to spoil the party with one of the Trix's suggestions?" Faye asked with a smile and Anna snickered.

"Yeah...and somehow it backfired on them. It was funny watching Icy being chased by her baby duck."

"Baby duck?" Faye asked curiously and Anna chuckled a bit more.

"Yeah. It bonded to her when their prank went wrong and wouldn't leave her alone for ages," she paused and shook her head. "It was a pretty cute duck though."

"I didn't think witches liked cute animals. Thought snakes and bats and bugs were more your thing," Faye said with a raised eyebrow. Anna rolled her eyes.

"We do. Bugs and snakes and bats deserve to be loved after all. Or do fairies only extend niceness to soft animals?"

Faye blushed slightly and an awkward silence fell over the room.

"What kind of magic do you do? I mean what kind of dark magic do you do?" Faye asked after a few moments. Anna smirked.

"Interested in joining the dark side fairy?" she asked, but without any real malice. Somehow their previous animosity had fallen by the wayside in favour of an odd sort of mutual understanding. Faye smirked in reply.

"Just want to know my future enemy," she replied with an almost friendly smile. Anna laughed.

"I'm a Disruptor," she finally said after a few moments silence. "I disrupt people's senses, making them see and hear things that aren't there or not hear things that are." 

"That's an interesting power," Faye said with a thoughtful look on her face. "I'm a Releaser. I release animals and people from forced bindings."

"Shame you can't just release these shadow creatures from the control of the Trix," Anna said and Faye shrugged.

"I'm not that powerful," she said and Anna looked thoughtful.

"You know, those three used to practically run the school before they were expelled. Headmistress Griffin's favourite pupils. Most of us looked up to them, thinking that they'd do wonderful things for darkness when they graduated."

"Well they certainly did a lot for darkness," Faye said, a hint of bitterness returning to her voice and Anna winced.

"We never expected them to go this far," she said with a sigh. "No-one did. When they took over Cloud Tower…" she gave a little shudder. "That was...actually scary. They actually defeated Headmistress Griffin in front of everyone."

"And nobody else fought back?"

"We were...scared," Anna looked embarrassed at this little confession. "Headmistress Griffin was the most powerful witch we'd ever known and they overpowered her like she was nothing."

Anna paused for a moment, Faye looking over at her with sympathy. Then she snorted with grim amusement and continued.

"I reckon Mirta had the right idea. She used to stand up to them now and then. Maybe if the rest of us had done as well, we wouldn't be here," Anna gave a bitter chuckle. "Then again, maybe we'd all have ended up being transformed into pumpkins too."

"Wait, that's the person Flora is supposed to be trying to change back? I thought she was helping a fairy!" Faye said and Anna sighed.

"Figures they didn't tell you lot about it," she said, before looking a little despondent. "The Trix made sure that everyone knew about in the student body. Kept us scared and in line. Mirta had some weird ideas about how we're not that different and how we should get along."

"And here we are discovering that we're not so different and trying to get along," Faye said and both girls chuckled.

Sounds of alarm rang through the school and the two girls looked at each other briefly.

"Looks like they heard us getting along," Anna quipped as she dashed for the door. With a chuckle, Faye ran after her to repel another attack.


End file.
